Optimization of memory bandwidth is becoming increasingly important in the development of advanced computer platforms. One type of computer platform includes a stacked board configuration with stacked motherboards in a server platform, including an upper board and a lower board. The motherboards may each include two central processing units (CPUs), each positioned in a CPU socket, with the CPUs positioned between groups of multiple memory module slots (also known as sockets) for housing memory such as dual-inline memory modules (DIMMs). Each group of multiple memory module slots may include up to four DIMMs, so that each CPU may be coupled to up to eight DIMMs. Other features on the motherboard may include conventional features such as fans and input/output connections. The computer platform also includes groups of hard drives positioned in a hard drive bay adjacent to an end of the stacked motherboards.
There is a need in the art for increasing the memory bandwidth to improve computer performance.